In recent years, rapid popularization of smart terminals and mobile applications promotes fast development of a mobile internet, but imposes an impact of a large data volume on a mobile network, and therefore, mobile networks of global operators are frequently overloaded. A wireless local area network (WLAN) whose spectrum is free, and device is inexpensive, and terminal popularization and technology development are fast is favored by operators, enterprises, governments, and consumers, and provides a great option of wireless access by a terminal to the mobile internet.
The Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA), as a technology standardization and promotion organization of commercial WLANs, aims to bring a standardized WLAN based Hotspot 2.0 network to the market. In the Hotspot 2.0 network, by means of a Passpoint technology, a network can be automatically discovered and selected, and roaming can be implemented between networks of different mobile network operators.
A basic architecture of Hotspot 2.0 (briefly referred to as “HS2.0” below) is shown in FIG. 1. A Passpoint device is connected to an edge router by using a Passpoint access point (AP) provided by a Passpoint hotspot operator, and then accesses the Internet by using an access router. By means of an extended Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) mechanism, the Passpoint device sends an Access Network Query Protocol (ANQP) query message to an ANQP server by using the Passpoint access point, to obtain network information of a WLAN, and selects a proper WLAN network according to configuration of the Passpoint device or an operator policy for access. Content of the ANQP query message is shown in Table 1 below.
TABLE 1Generic Advertisement Service (Generic Advertisement Service,GAS) (ANQP) query information based on the IEEE 802.11uInformation name in English(Information name)MeaningReservedReservedANQP Query listANQP query listANQP Capability listANQP capability listVenue Name informationVenue name informationEmergency Call NumberEmergency call numberinformationinformationNetwork Authentication TypeNetwork authentication typeinformationinformationRoaming Consortium listRoaming consortium listIP Address Type AvailabilityIP Address Type AvailabilityinformationinformationNAI Realm listNetwork access identifier realm list3GPP Cellular Network3rd Generation Partnership Projectinformationcellular network informationAP Geospatial LocationAccess point geospatial locationAP Civic LocationAccess point civic locationAP Location Public IdentifierAccess point location public identifierURIuniform resource identifierDomain Name listWLAN network provider domain namelistEmergency Alert IdentifierEmergency alert identifier uniformURIresource identifierEmergency NAIEmergency network access identifierReservedReservedANQP vendor-specific listANQP vendor-specific listReservedReserved
At present, network information obtained by a Passpoint device, which is referred to as user equipment (User equipment, UE) below, from a WLAN AP by means of an ANQP query includes:                a Venue Name (venue name),        a Network Authentication Type (network authentication type),        a Roaming Consortium (roaming consortium),        IP Address Type Availability (IP address type availability),        an NAI Realm (network access identifier realm),        a 3GPP Cellular Network (3rd Generation Partnership Project cellular network),        a Domain Name (WLAN network operating entity domain name), and        HS2.0 ANQP-elements (ANQP-elements):        an HS Query list (hotspot query list),        an HS Capability list (hotspot capability list),        an Operator Friendly Name (WLAN network operator friendly name),        WAN Metrics (wide area network information),        a Connection Capability (a WLAN network protocol and a connection capability of a port),        an NAI Home Realm Query (a network access identifier home realm query),        an OSU Providers list (online signup providers list),        an Icon Request (icon request), and        an Icon Binary File (icon binary file).        
In addition, there is still some other information, which is obtained by the UE by using a beacon (Beacon) frame or a probe response (Probe Response) of the WLAN AP, for example, a BSS Load element (business support system load element), EAP methods (Extensible Authentication Protocol methods), support for HS2.0 (support for HS2.0), and some Roaming Consortiums (roaming consortiums).
The network may further control the UE to perform WLAN network selection by sending configuration information (PerProviderSubscription) to the UE, where the configuration information includes user subscription related information (subscription update, a home service provider, a subscription parameter, a credential, and the like), and further includes a policy used to specifically select a WLAN AP. The UE may select, according to the configuration information of the network, a proper WLAN network for access.
Currently, the UE may obtain, by means of an ANQP query, information about WLAN networks, for example, a Venue Name (venue name), a Network Authentication Type (network authentication type), a Roaming Consortium (roaming consortium), IP Address Type Availability (available IP address type), an NAI Realm (network access identifier realm), 3GPP Cellular Network (3GPP cellular network information), a Domain Name (WLAN network operating entity domain name), an Operator Friendly Name (WLAN network operator friendly name), WAN Metrics (wide area network connection information), a Connection Capability (a WLAN network protocol and a connection status of a port), an NAI Home Realm Query (information returned by means of a network access identifier home realm query), and an OSU Providers list (online signup Providers list).
It may be found that the information does not indicate complete information about the WLAN network. Therefore, the network information obtained by the UE is not complete, and the UE cannot accurately determine a manner of using the WLAN network (for example, whether to access the WLAN or whether to run a specified application in the WLAN).